A webbed swimming glove has already been disclosed by the present inventor. Such a webbed glove has been granted Taiwan patent as Utility Model of No. 7266. The glove described in the Taiwan patent provides webs between adjacent finger sheaths so that the glove makes the swimming quicker and easier. It may also replace the traditional diving flipper having greater weight and volume. However, Taiwan Utility Model 7266 describes a closed finger sheath so that the water entering the sheath, accumulates therein. This adversely affect swimming action and may also cause discomfort for the swimmer. Meanwhile, the glove cannot easily be removed as there is no air passage through said glove and sheath.
The present inventor has recognized these defects and eliminated to them with the present invention.